First Time in This Story
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Mungkin, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke menorehkan luka di hati Naruto. Sekali, dalam cerita ini. NaruSasu, drabble fict, sho-ai, AU. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Sho-ai, a Little NejiSasu, drabble fict, AU. Don't like, don't read!**

**_Fi****rst Time in This Story_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

"Dari mana kau tahu hubunganku dengannya?" Suara berat dengan nada ketegasan datang dari sosok pemuda raven. Kedua mata oniksnya memandang tajam ke arah pemuda yang sudah memancing emosinya.

"Sasuke, _come on!_ Jangan remehkan seorang Hyuuga Neji. Aku tahu segala hal tentangmu," Segaris senyum terlihat di wajah putih pucat sang Hyuuga, "semuanya," Neji bergerak, mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berhenti beberapa sentimeter di depan wajah porselen pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya, menjauh dari lalat pengganggu. "Cih, jangan mendekat!" desisnya kesal, masih dengan pandangan tajam. Mulut Uchiha berucap pedas untuk hal semacam ini.

"Hm~ Sepertinya permintaanmu tak bisa kuturuti, Sasuke." Lagi. Neji bergerak mendekati sang Uchiha bungsu, bermaksud untuk membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Tsk, kubilang jangan mendekat, brengsek!"

"Ouch!" gumam Neji tersenyum lagi. Ia mengangkat dagu Sasuke. Lalu berkata, "Kenapa kau harus memilihnya? Memilih si pirang itu. Kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Aku... menyukaimu,"

"Menyingkir dariku, Hyuuga!" Sasuke menepis tangan Neji, tapi dengan cepat pemuda bermata lavender itu menarik lengan Sasuke, erat dan juga kuat. Dan berharap si tampan tak lepas dari genggamannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, brengsek!"

"Dari dulu aku ingin merasakan bibirmu, Sasuke," Jemari putih pucat Neji bergerak, menyentuh pelan bibir ranum Sasuke. Membuat sesuatu yang berbeda merasuk dalam diri sang Uchiha.

"'Suke!" Sang pemuda pirang datang dengan keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya. Dan kedua mata biru miliknya melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat ini. Sang kekasih bersama dengan orang lain. "A-apa yang kau lakukan dengannya, 'Suke?" Kebingungan tersirat di wajah tan Naruto, masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ini sulit ia mengerti.

Benarkah Sasuke melakukan ini semua terhadapnya? Menduakan dirinya yang begitu mencintai Sasuke?

"Hai, Uzumaki-san." sapa Neji dengan sebuah senyum kecil. Sapaan yang benar-benar menyiratkan kehangatan. Benarkah? Mungkin, tidak.

Diam. Naruto hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Dan langkah jenjangnya pun memasuki ruangan kelas. Terus mendekat hingga ia berhenti di depan kekasihnya dan juga sang pengganggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek?"

BUAKK!

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di pipi pucat Neji. Suara ringisan datang tak lama setelah pukulan itu terjadi. Amat tragis bagi seorang Hyuuga Neji. Sebaiknya ia tak bertindak macam-macam pada pemuda pirang. Terutama dalam hal percintaan.

"Naruto-"

"Ayo, 'Suke!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, menjauhi sosok Hyuuga yang masih mengaduh kesakitan dengan tatapan tajam.

**_a.n.t_**

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Deru napas yang menggebu dan juga langkah kaki terdengar memantul, menghiasi perjalanan mereka.

Si pemuda pirang masih menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Ia tak berbicara padanya. Ia hanya terdiam dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sama sekali tak menatap wajah pemuda raven setelah insiden pemukulan itu terjadi.

Kerongkongan Sasuke serasa tercekat. Ia ingin memanggil namanya dan mengucapkan kata 'maaf'' karena hal bodoh yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi, itu terasa berat.

Sasuke takut sang pemuda pirang memaki-makinya. Ia takut sang pemuda pirang mengeluarkan amarahnya, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sasuke takut, sangat takut.

"Kau tak bisa melawannya apa?" Nada kesal yang berupa pertanyaan membuka percakapan mereka kembali. Antara si pirang dan kekasihnya.

Mata biru Naruto tak memandang Uchiha bungsu. Ia tak melakukannya karena ia tak ingin. Hanya untuk detik ini saja.

Sasuke hanya diam, tak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Kemudian, langkahnya pun berhenti.

Biru dan oniks.

Saat ini juga kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang. Dapat Sasuke lihat dengan jelas bahwa tatapan yang diberikan Naruto adalah sorot kekecewaan dan perasaan sakit. Perasaan sakit yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Sasuke yang telah menorehkan luka di hati Naruto.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke. Dan aku percaya kau,"

"..."

"Kau bersama Neji seperti tadi," lirihnya, "membuat hatiku sesak,"

Sakit rasanya jika Sasuke mendengar ini.

"Kejadian ini kuanggap tak terjadi dan tak pernah terjadi. Yang kulihat tadi hanya ilusi. Ya, hanya ilusi ketika kau bersama pemuda lain." Senyuman miris nampak di wajah tan Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu. Maaf," Perkataan itu seperti sebuah bisikan yang terbawa angin. Pelan dan langsung menghilang.

"Ssstt, 'Suke. Gomen, aku tak bisa menjagamu hari ini. Ini tak akan terulang lagi," ujar Naruto seraya menarik pelan tubuh Sasuke dalam dekapannya. Perlahan, tangan Sasuke pun bergerak untuk membalas pelukan si pirang.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Sangat menyayangimu. Jangan khianati aku,"

"Hn, maaf." Setelahnya, sebuah kecupan ringan pun mendarat di puncak kepala raven Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan kecupan lembut itu memejamkan mata oniksnya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman dan damai.

Mungkin, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke menorehkan luka di hati Naruto. Sekali, dalam cerita ini.

**...END...

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Maaph yak buat mas Neji. *puak***** Cuma dibogem dikit ama Naru kan? *digorok***

**SpeciaL thanks ****for han-chan a.k.a Han Mond Jae yang udah bantuin buat fict N.S ini. *hug* **

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
